Season One
Season one of blashco 1.0 began on October 15th, 2005 and consisted of seven new productions, five of which were officially released. It also featured earlier work from pre-blashco material, including scenes from the feature Lords & Tyrants, as well as selections from The Horror series. History Before blashco entered it's first incarnation, Asher and his classmates (many of whom would become full-fledged members), took a course called Modern World. In this class they were required to partner up and teach a full class period about a historical event. For this Asher suggested that they each make a movie to open the respected lecture with. This series would be subtitled The Horror. While playing online on Halo 2, a family of friends (Dan, David, Greg and Matt) from Indiana heard the crew talking about movies they made, and persuaded them to show them via the internet. This was before youtube was popular, so the files were transfered via AIM. Finding the videos hilarious (likely due to the fact that they could finally put faces to the voices they knew so well), they convinced Asher and his friends to start a website, where they continued to produce films. Ethan Chumley offered up his web abilities to accomidate this ambition, and soon Blashco 1.0 was about to launch. Promotion Not much promotion was offered, though customized blashco t-shirts were advertised, and nearly thirty were made. Each shirt said blashco.com on the front and a customized message on the back, selected by the buyer. It is likely that almost none of these exist or are in known locations. On their high school announcements, "blashco" was often embedded into clips to subliminally enter the viewers subconscious. In about a year, during season four, blashco would essentially take over these announcements, known as AM@CM. Films Upon official launch, the site had some older films available. Among these were D-Day: The Horror, Evil Money, Remote Squared and A Day in the Life of Batman. D-Day: The Horror was a part of the early 'The Horror' series. Evil Money was the first movie trailer blashco ever produced. Remote Squared was based on an onion gag, and Batman was the first blashco production to make it on the high school announcements. Scenes and a trailer from another early work, Lords & Tyrants, were also featured, though this feature was primarily created by Freddy Productions, with blashco helping with some editing. The new productions started specifically for season one were: Open House - a horror trailer satire that created the first and most recurring character in blashco lore, Officer Malone. It also included many of hte primary members of the blashco crew. A Random Suspect - a parody of The Usual Suspects and Officer Malone's backstory. N3RDS - when the power goes out, there are no more video games, and two teens must convince their geeky friend to go to Walmart for the first time. A Hero's Quest - a trailer for a proposed webseries that would satire an assortment of videogames that was scrapped. Dribbles - when a friend is murdered, the crew must figure out who killed him, but there is no way it could be the innocent Dribbles (played by Blake Powell). The CM - a parody of the high school drama The OC. After an "accidental" crotch-touching encounter, the cast is divided and must recruit each other to have a basket ball duel. Tree Man V: The Unbringing - filmed with in a 45-minute time frame (one period in high school), it depicts the evil that lurks behind the shadows. Three of these films, N3RDS, A Hero's Quest and Dribbles were removed from the site eventually. Dribbles is among the rarest and most sought-after 1.0 films. The Crew By the end of the first season, the only primary member of blashco to not star in any official productions for the site was Sean Forrest. The thus-far active members were Asher Refailov, Mikey Forrest, Brett Forrest, Alex Warren, Jordan Doig, Matt Tanner, Haydn Winston, and Blake Powell. Auxiliary members included JP Stuart, Jake Knorr, Kip Calendine (who later left due to differing artistic visions), Alex Fouss (who would continue through season two) and Eric Broestl. Abby Hutchison and Amalie Menzer both starred in one shot of A Hero's Quest trailer, where at the end of the climax, it looks as if they are about to make out (they do not, as the footage ends with their lips inches from one another). Physical Release and Controversy After the release of Tree Man V, blashco set to work on it's first collection on DVD. It was to be sold at the school, and look as much like a professional DVD release as possible for the crew at the time. Though none of the actual content of the DVD was inappropriate, a screenshot on the back of the DVD case caused quite an uproar. One of the three screenshots used was of Abby Hutchison and Amalie Menzer about to kiss, likely placed there as a parody of actual DVDs. The girls were not very happy, and members of blashco almost got suspended for selling what the girls convinced the school administration was essentially porn. Once it was all cleared up, blashco was ordered to rerelease the DVD set with the accompanying screenshot changed. This version had, in large print, "LESBIAN FREE EDITION" plastered on it. Years later, a four-disc anthology DVD was released and includes Open House, A Random Suspect, The CM, A Day In The Life Of Batman, D-Day: The Horror, Evil Money and the Lords & Tyrants trailer. Category:1.0